


A GX Halloween That They'll Never Forget.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Something Mysterious is coming to Duel Academy on Halloween, and It's up to Three People to save the day.





	A GX Halloween That They'll Never Forget.

It was Halloween, and Everyone was Dressing up in Halloween Costumes, until a Mysterious Person was walking through a darkest part of the Forest at Duel Academy, He was heading for Duel Academy, He was planning on something, Meanwhile at The Slifer Dorm, Jaden and the others were getting ready for Halloween, Jaden was dressed up as a Wizard, He was wearing a black outfit and had a Wizard hat on top of his head, Syrus was dressed up as a Frog, Alexis was a beautiful Princess, she was wearing a beautiful pink gown, high heel shoes, a princess tiara was on top of her head, Chazz was dressed as a Ninja, He was dressed in a black Ninja outfit, Hassleberry was dressed as a Paratrooper, He was in a Paratrooper uniform, Bastion was dressed as a Mad Scientist, He was wearing a Mad Scientist Uniform. 

"This is going to be the Best Halloween Ever!!!", Jaden said. 

"I hope so too", Syrus replied. 

"Isn't Tara and Zane joining us?", Alexis asked. 

"No, They've got other plans", Jaden answered. 

"I'm looking forward for the Halloween Party", Chazz said. 

"Me too", Hassleberry said. 

"Me too", Bastion said. 

another hour later The Mysterious Person dressed in a Slifer Boy's Uniform, He disguised himself as a Male, He started walking over toward him. 

"I know where the Halloween Party Is", The Boy said until Jaden and the others looked at him. 

"Who are you, I haven't seen you before?", Jaden asked as he looked at the boy, The boy had dark brown hair, dark green eyes. 

"Oh, My name is Eric", The Boy answered. 

"So did you say you know where the Halloween Party is going to be at?", Chazz asked as he looked at him. 

"Yes, Follow Me", Eric answered as he started walking. 

Jaden and the others started following Eric into the woods, Meanwhile in the clearing of the other part of the woods, Tara and Zane were having their Picnic Date, Tara was dressed as a Medieval Queen, she was wearing a Medieval Queen's gown, shoes, and a Queen's Crown on her head, and Zane was dressed as her Medieval King, he was dressed in a Medieval King's outfit, shoes, and a king's crown on his head, They were having a Great time,

they were having their usual picnic dinner, and some candy.

"Zane, I'm glad that we decided to have a picnic date instead of going to a Halloween Party", Tara said. 

"I'm Glad Too", Zane replied.

Suddenly They heard a twig snap, they heard something or someone approaching them, Tara got behind Zane, while he stood in front of her, until the person emerged from the bushes, They were surprised to see Aster Phoenix, He was relieved to see them.


End file.
